


Wolves Among Us

by SkitterStories



Series: Modern Assassin's Creed [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Boredom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mystery, Prepare for cliche Suspense, Prepare for really bad cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkitterStories/pseuds/SkitterStories
Summary: Four friends and a Police Officer investigates an abandon brewery in search for their lost friend. Then they realised that they found themselves trapped with a mystery with no hope of getting out alive. Will Desmond and his friends survive and solve the mystery themselves for good? Modern and Mystery AU. Major Character death ahead. Also posting in Fan fiction.





	1. The Loss and Found

Darkness.

Fear.

Hopelessness.

Death.

These were the word clouded on her, gripping a pipe with a bloodied hands and arm. Her skin grew tremble and her heart started to beat faster than normal. She was alone. Alone, scared and to face death in a terrible way.

Footsteps.

Tears began to drop her eyes, as two shadows emerged from their position, looking for her. One is to kill and the other is to beat his own hunger. Taunts and groans entered her ears as footsteps draw nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes, still gripping the pipe to defend herself. She was in the dark hallway. Too dangerous to be cornered by those bastards.

Breathing heavily, she knelt down and began to avoid the risk of being mauled and eaten. She sighed in exhaustion and fear the sound of the footsteps ceased, her body weight shifted and began to stand up.

The sound of footsteps became audible once again as she walked backwards, looking at the directions where the sound is coming.

The footsteps ceased once again. She stopped walking, but still breathing heavily, knowing the fact that she is still unsafe. She moved backwards for few feet, moving away from the hallway by herself until hitting a concrete in her back.

Startled, she grasp around the wall, finding something useful and was thankful when she felt a cabinet on her hands. Quickly finding the handle, she felt a lighter inside, with a pocket knife.

**GRAB the POCKETKNIFE**

**GRAB the LIGHTER**

Without further haste, she grabbed the lighter for safety measures. Feeling unsafe again, she lighted the lighter which took her five tries to light it. On the fifth try, she covered the flame with her hands, trying to maintain the flame, but instead it was extinguished just like someone has blown it. With her tremblong hands and fear in her eyes, she lighted the lighter once again, and turned lnto her back to inspect.

A smile.

An evil smile.

"Hello, once again madam." The figure said, smiling her fear. The woman trembled the figure draw his knife and cornered her to the wall, while she was fighting him for her life. The figure began to drag her against the wall, kicking the pipe away, and turned to the woman.

The figure stopped smiling and took the time to see her struggling and using her hands to push him away. He used his force to push her down to the floor. With her below him, he caresses her cheek as she squirmed in fear, leaving bloodstains in her face as he raised his knife.

The hallway was filled with screams and begs, as the metal knife meets flesh, as blood began to pour leaving the woman, brutally stabbed plenty of times. The ear piercing scream stopped as he stabbed her in her chest, hitting her heart. Leaving the figure to stand up and left the hallway without anything happened, he wiped the blood away and began to stab the woman again.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Reports were saying that this woman was last seen with her friends attempting to camp in the forest near the abandoned brewery."

"Desmond? Have take the trash on the curb yet?"

Desmond sighed and dropped his television remote on the cup table. He took a bite in his cereal and drank few sips in his coffee. His attention is still on the television when his dad called him again. "Desmond, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Finally, Desmond gave up. "Okay, okay. Where is the trash?"

William turned to his son, while holding a newspaper in front of him and adjusting his eye glasses. "In the garbage can of course. Where would it be?" He smirked and Desmond rolled his eyes while giving his father a glare. "Fine, I was just playing son. Its in the porch."

The younger man, immediately went outside and was greeted by his dog, Animus. He sighed as the dog started to wag on his feet. He saw three large garbage bags stuffed in the porch while waiting for it to be carried.

He sighed again and grabbed the first, which is the smallest of the bags and carried it on the curb. The neighborhood was pretty much quiet ever since one of their neighbor went missing after going on that abandoned brewery two days back. Animus kept on scratching his leg which made him to flinch.

"Animus, stop it." He snapped making the dog to whimper and walked through the porch. Desmond grabbed a larger bag and carried it instantly to the front porch.

"Fancy seeing you here." Desmond looked to see his friend, Claudia Auditore. Feeling ashamed with himself, Desmond dusted his fingers in his pants and turned to Claudia who in turn began to start. Claudia, wore a yellow dress that reached in her upper legs and a pony tail that made her look like his brother.

His brother, Ezio Auditore.

Claudia, in turn waved at Desmond. "Day's are really bad huh? Right Amico mio?" The male grew silent for few second but giving Claudia a nod and a smile in his face. The former, raised her eyebrows and placed his head on his hair, removing a lock.

"Well, probably. Especially how quiet this damn neighborhood had been for days." Desmond replied and Claudia snickered. She shook her head before turning her face into serious once more.

"I agree, it's been two months since." She paused a bit thinking what to say next. She trembled a bit knowing that those two months were the most uneasy months of her life, Desmond placed his hand on her shoulder, in comfort. Other than that, she continued. "Ezio is still missing."

"I know." Desmond calmly responded. "Did the authorities had something to find?"

"Si. His watch and his phone." Claudia replied, wiping her tears in her eyes. "He went missing on that same damn brewery where Madonna Anne Bonny went missing two days ago."

"You knew her?" Desmond all to think was to ask. He have no idea of what's going on either. Things grew complicated to begin with, Claudia's brother is his best friend, but he cannot think why did he disappeared immediately. He saw Claudia to nod in response.

"He knew my Father. But I have a feeling that, like my brother she is dead." Claudia darkly said. "Well they found her body, all knife marks and blood on her body. The police said that she was stabbed on the head also."

**Believe her**

**Retaliate**

"Jesus." Desmond muttered, he couldn't say or even imagine the horrible fate of that woman. Hell, she is only 21 years old, too young to die. "That poor woman, she doesn't deserve any of that."

"I know." Claudia stopped and looked at Desmond straight in the eye. "I will go to that brewery."

Desmond looked dumbfounded. His mouth went agape. "Are out of your damn mind!" Desmond snapped making Claudia to step back. "Clearly you knew the news right? With all those missing and stuff, Claudia its is dangerous!"

"Shaun and Rebecca are coming with me." Claudia replied silently, making Desmond to be more angry.

"Are you mad at all Claudia? You drag them too?" Desmond snapped with coldness in his voice and fear in his eyes. He just lost Ezio and now they are loosing them too. He knew Caludia was a fearless woman but doing this crazy thing is suicidal.

"Come on Desmond. I want Ezio back, or at least see Ezio's body if he is dead or not. Murdered or alive." Claudia said, tears stinging her eyes. "I missed him. Two months, he was gone. Madre went crazy especially Petruccio."

"Federico?" Desmond asked.

"Oh him, he began to work with the police to find any evidence. The police didn't even dare and try to look inside that brewery. But I have a feeling he is there." Claudia spoke wiping a tear in her eyes. Desmond sighed and turned around to see if his dad was watching them. When seeing that coast is all clear, he turned to her.

**DESMOND:**

**AGREE with CLAUDIA**

**DISAGREE against CLAUDIA**

"Whatever happens for the three of us, you all get the blame." He said coldly, he wouldn't dare to risk his life on whatever curse or murder that had him. "Alright I'm in."

"Great. My father's a lawyer, so whatever happens to you, you can answer it to him. But I will die first." Claudia said with determination that Desmond failed yo see. Her eyes was filled with hope, courage and strength. Hoping that Ezio would still be alive. Desmond couldn't do anything, Claudia is his friend. As well as Rebecca and Shaun.

Then his mind clicked.

He knew now why she decided to bring Shaun and Rebecca. Shaun was aspiring to be a detective. He always muses to be Sherlock 2.0 and uses his crappy accent. Rebecca is a genius in photography, she could be a factor in evidences.

All things now make sense.

"Is just the four of us?" He asked, then Claudia shook her head.

"We have someone from the authorities who can help us, well except that we have to ask and beg tomorrow." Claudia replied.

"Authority? You mean someone from?"

"He's a police." Claudia answered, and finally sighed in agreement. "Well since you agreed with us. Meet us tomorrow, because we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow already?" Desmond began to retaliate. But Claudia seems to be repulsive with her words.

"See you tomorrow." Claudia snapped as she went on the opposite way, leaving Desmond speechless in her words. He stared at her intentionally.and kcked a stone to the left.

**Think about it.**

**Think of other things.**

Sadly, his situation right now was much more open to think than other things. That abandoned brewery, it always made him to think and imagine hinself being sucked in some mythical hole that most likely made people disappear or maybe the ghosts of the owner haunted anyone who eneters it.

He felt stupid for agreeing.

 

 

 


	2. Bounded by Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by the games Walking Dead and Until Dawn. I suppose you have choices in every end of the chapter. By the way, Ubisoft owns the characters, not me.

"Name?"

The four teenagers sat down on the waiting bench, in turn for the meeting with a police officer, which the four agreed to do so. The police attendee, who were sitting on the desk with a hibernated computer, pulled out a pen and paper as she looked at the visitors with a stern face.

"Claudia Auditore, ma'am." The female teenager politely responded, offering a smile towards the attendee. The attendee showed no emotion while scribbling on a paper. "Age?"

"18, all of us were except Shaun."

"Maybe I will not record that, I will put you on the age of 18." The attendee lazily scribbled before started to dig on her messy papers and notes.

The police station was bustling as officers were moving back and forth to their duties. This made Desmond uncomfortable knowing that they made this far just to know if their friend are dead or alive.

Can't they just leave that to the authorities?

"Okay, maybe that's all. What services do you required of us today? Complaints? Evidences to a crime or you've killed someone?" The attendee immediately asked while she pressed a button to respond something on her mono phone.

Claudia took the time to look at Desmond, Shaun and Rebecca, whom she trusted to come along. Then turned to the attendee to reply. "We just want to see Officer James."

"In what reason does it seems, miss?"

"Personal reason ma'am." Claudia replied. "He and my father are friends. Me and my friends needed to talk to him, for something personal."

"Why now? You should have talked to him on the phone or other times rather than his office hours."

Claudia grew speechless for a moment, she do have a point. Why did she went with her friends in the first place. Literally,she mentally slapped herself in her stupidity. To her surprise, Desmond stepped in to her aid. "We also have something to ask him that requires the authorities." He spoke, thinking of the best excuse he would rather say in this time around.

Rebecca and Shaun remained silent and gave Desmond some 'thank you' looks. Desmond didn't bother either, just making sure that they would be going, together. Claudia went back to yer seat with Desmond, when the attendee started to call the office, making sure if he have his vacancy or not. The four teens sighed but hoping that the officer is available, even in this busy times.

"Bloody fantastic, Desmond." Shaun quietly spoke, hinting his British accent that mostly other people loved but Desmond hated it. "I may test out my new knowledge in detection. I often find this fascinating."

"Not if we cannot get out alive." Rebecca teased.

"Ah, enough of this bloody pessimistic views. Of course we would be safe and sound when he leave that placing. Hoping with clues of your brother's disappearance." Shaun said with a smile, while patting Claudia's shoulder.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Shaun. I appreciate it." Claudia smiled widely and turned to Desmond, who seems looking uncomfortable. "What are you thinking?"

Desmond snapped up. "Oh, me? You knew just things, things that may happen when we are at that brewery. Things can be a little bit negative in my view."

"And?" Rebecca asked, as Shaun and Claudia turned to him. "What would it be?"

**DESMOND:**

**Stay NEGATIVE**

**TALK about OTHER THINGS**

"You knew what?" Desmond started and raised his hands in defense, knowing that talking about it will make things even worse. "Forget it. It's just a small view that may kill us all."

"I want to hear it." Shaun smiled and spoke.

"Shaun!" Both Claudia and Rebecca scolded in unison. Shaun stopped and paled liked a child got caught having ice cream before dinner. Instead of retaliation, he slouched back and grinned ear to ear. "Just kidding, man my friends here can't take a bloody joke."

"You want to hear a joke?" Rebecca asked with sarcasm. "Then your accent and glasses is already a joke to me." Desmond and Claudia laughed in Shaun's behalf, who seems to looked offended in the Rebecca's words.

"Shaun got roasted." Desmond mocked with a bad imitation of a British accent.

"Wow, was that really necessary for you Desmond to be that rude especially on my bloody accent?" Shaun retorted while Claudia and Rebecca tried their best not to laugh. "How does it feels to imitate?"

"Not Bad?" Desmond replied smiling.

"Oh really?" Shaun technically rolled his eyes as his sarcasm moved to the next level. "If you don't mind Desmond Miles, I have to imitate you, for a plenty of times." Then he cleared his throat then turned to the trio with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, I'm Desmond Miles. A guy that wanted to kiss Lucy Stillman's ass and beat it." He spoke with a very bad mock of Desmond's voice and accent.

The two girls laughed heartily causing Claudia to turn red in Shaun's roasts. Rebecca on the other hand patted the shoulder of the offended Desmond, who seems to disagree in everything Shaun said.

"First, I don't like Lucy. Second, I haven't kiss an ass before so you might wanna?"

"Stop denying Desmond, your face says it all." Rebecca teased.

"What? What's with my face?"

"Beh, al punto di fatto, è bene osservare. " Claudia replied, speaking in her native tongue. Desmond scratched his head in confusion.

"Claudia, you do realize that all of us here don't speak Italian."

"Come on, Desmond it wasn't as bad, you study with my uncle at Italian class." The Italian teenager said, smiling raised her head low, somehow, getting bored. "What's taking them so long?"

"Claudia, chillax." Rebecca, we will meet Officer James in no time.

**DESMOND:**

**ASK THE ATTENDEE**

**STAY IN YOUR SEAT**

Desmond didn't think twice, for now. He remained in his seat, watching the attendee typing mindlessly on her computer, while calling on her mono phone in bustling day. He remained seated on the bench, waiting for the attendee to snap uo and to tell them something in availability. The attendee, took notice pf Desmond's stare. "Well, Officer James is vacant."

Claudia stood up. "Really?"

The attendee smiled. "His office is just three doors away from this hallway." In her cue the four teenagers, left the attendee and immediately went to the office where she directed. Nearing the office door of the police officer, Claudia nervously knocked the door in respect before grabbing the door handle, opening the door.

There he was. Officer James, sitting on his chair, with his feet lying on the top of the table. He looked at Claudia and her friends with interest as the teenagers went inside and sat at the visitor's chairs. "You're Giovanni's girl?"

"Si." Claudia replied. Officer James smiled and looked at her friends pointing them to Claudia. "These are your friends?"

"Si. They are. This is Desmond Miles." The Italian placed her hand on Desmond shoulder. "Then here's Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings." The police officer nodded as he removed his feet from his desk before grabbing a pencil and a paper. He then asked them with his distinct British voice. "So what can I do for you teens today? Any complain from my comrades? Saw a crime? Or just wanted to see me?"

"Officer James-"

"Please, call me Haytham." The officer interrupted. The four gave each other a confused look.

"I'm sorry. Why? You named yourself Officer James for what?" The Italian teenager asked.

The officer sighed. "My co workers here are the only ones who calls me that name. It's my Father's second name, Edward James Kenway. I took the James to honor his memory."

"You father was an officer also?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Haytham shook his head. "He is Second lieutenant major in air force. I wanted to be like him but he disagrees." The group grew quiet as the dark aura of Haytham began to glow around him, not literally but they can tell. His tone went to normal as he started to ask. "You still didn't tell me what are you doing here?"

**DESMOND:**

**Let CLAUDIA do the TALKING**

**TALK straight INSTEAD of CLAUDIA**

Choosing the proper decision in his time, Desmond stood up and went to the desk in front of Officer Haytham. With few dead silence, he spoke up. "Sir, we need your help." Claudia just simply stared at Desmond, knowing that he is doing the right thing.

Haytham raised his eyebrows. "What help you teens need from me? Just some questions."

The teenager stood there mindlessly. He doesn't have a single damn clue on how to make this go smoothly as possible. He couldn't just explain that they are going to that cursed or somewhat brewery just for the search for Claudia's brother. Haytham tapped the ball pen to snap the attention of Desmond, to him. "You are aware of the disappearance of Ezio Auditore, Claudia's brother?"

"Yes. Me and my men were doing our best to find him or find what's left of him." Haytham sadly spoke, making Claudia to bury her head in her hands. "Sadly, we cannot find even a simple clue or signs of his disappearance. We cannot confirm if he is dead or alive."

'Good talk Desmond.' He spoke to himself, as he quietly thanked the Heavens of his ability to speak in public. "Have you tried investigating his last known place?"

"The Davenport Brewery? We tried, we sent one of our best field operatives and detectives to that damn place. Sadly, when we sent 4 people there only one left, alive and well. He claimed that his fellow workers just disappeared, without him knowing."

"You mean that the three just disappeared?" Shaun, from his seat stood up and asked. He often find this case somewhat interesting even as teenagers.

"We cannot say, but we sent more men there and nothing left to trace three of our people, mister Ezio Auditore and my...." He cut himself off, placing his hand on his forehead, lowering his head down. Desmond noticed it, as of immediate. "Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He smiled, fresh tears coming from his eyes, Desmond could only do nothing but step back and give a grieving man, a space. Claudia noticed Haytham's actions and Rebecca stayed quiet. Shaun adjusted his eye glasses while looking at Desmond. "You have a family?" Rebecca asked.

Haytham tilted his head upwards to Rebecca's direction. "Yes, I had a loving wife and a happy son. Sadly, my wife died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Claudia kindly complimented. Haytham smiled at the teens kindness leading Shaun to ask more questions. "How about your son, sir?"

A simple question, but a difficult answer for the officer himself. He swallowed lump in his throat the lowered his head again. "Like your brother, Claudia. I cannot tell whether if he is alive or dead. He is last seen on that goddamn Davenport brewery."

The four just simply stare at each other. They knew there are plenty of cases that were compiled to the brewery itself. It was abandoned when the owner died several or fifty years ago. Claudia couldn't believe her ears, as much as Desmond or Rebecca and Shaun. "For how long have you been waiting and searching?" Shaun asked, showing no emotions.

"Shaun." Rebecca scolded, making Shaun to shut his mouth and mouthed sorry to the officer. He quietly sat down next to Claudia, leaving Desmond standing alone next to Haytham.

"2 years ago. Now I am in doubt that he can survive this period of time."

"I agree." Claudia said.

Now, it's Desmond's chance to ask that question that they are dying to ask ever since they arrived in the police station. "We have to ask you a favor, sir."

"I'm listening." Haytham replied.

"Me, Claudia, Shaun and Rebecca. Us four will be going to that abandoned brewery for investigation." Desmond carefully speaking the choice of words in his head. "Claudia wanted to see if his brother is dead or alive or murdered."

As expected, Haytham stood up and began to retaliate in a loud, sharp voice. "ARE YOU FOUR DAMN MAD?!"

"We understand why sir." Desmond continued. "We are just asking to accompany us in this investigation."

"You four realize that there are police and detectives that are professionals that can solve this case, kids this is suicide!" Haytham spoke, his voice grew colder. "And of all things, why you four wanted to go to that place?"

Claudia immediately stood beside Desmond to help him out. "With respect sir, we never wanted Ezio to disappear in the middle of the night. Sir, it's been months that he is gone, my family are in depression right now."

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that it is foolish that you four are going into the jaws of death. What if you four will never come back? We have a life, people. We care of it, and you four are throwing it away for some stupid investigation."

"Please sir? We can't help but to go there, it would be our only hope that my brother is alive or in some safer place. He is my brother sir, I cannot lose him like you lose your son." Claudia spoke, with tears stinging her eyes. Haytham's face became softer at the sight of Claudia crying. He reluctantly stood up from his chair and wrapped Claudia a hug. "I know how it feels, girl. I know how it feels."

"Maybe this is a bad idea after all." Shaun commented earning a slap from Rebecca on his shoulder. He hissed in pain and gave Rebecca a glare.

**DESMOND:**

**YELL at SHAUN**

**Do NOTHING**

Desmond quietly backs away when Haytham realized himself from Claudia's hug. Haytham seems troubled from the day he is having. Desmond continued to back away until his back hit the wall. Claudia gave Haytham a pleading look, which made Haytham to look guilty for shouting at the teenagers. These four were determined, by the look of each of their eyes, they are determined to know the fate of their friend.

Haytham sighed before turning to the group. "Never tell this to the other police officers or your parents."

"Yes sir." Claudia said in a shaky voice.

"Fine, I will accompany you there." Haytham spoke making Claudia to hug Haytham even tighter, making Haytham to groan in pressure. "Okay, let me go now Claudia." Desmond smiled, from ear to ear but at the same time he is worried on what will happen when they arrive on the brewery by themselves. The news scared him.

Rebecca and Shaun didn't seem to mind the horror of the place, they looked fascinated by the mystery of it. Probably the only reason why they wanted to go with Claudia.

"Okay, listen you four." Haytham spoke quietly making sure that no other police officers were listening to the plan. "I am going with you three with a bargain of helping me find my son."

Desmond and his friends went silent, finding Ezio is already a hard task, how about a guy who went missing two years ago. But since it will be the only bargain Haytham can offer, plus they are at debt for allowing them to investigate the brewery without other people's knowledge. "We accept." The group spoke in unison.

"Well then it is settled. Now go and prepare. I suppose we are leaving tomorrow?" Haytham asked and the group nodded in unison. "What are waiting for? Now go and prepare, do not tell anybody about this okay?"

####

Somewhere out there on the woods, a lone man walking in a pathway, heading downhill. He clutched his hiking bag and his water canteen as he slowly walked down, step by step, to the bottom of the hill.

He stopped for awhile, hearing several footsteps, stepping on some vegetation. His eyes gazed on the rising sun, before checking his watch, making sure of the time and the date. "Bloody fantastic." He groaned.

Taking a swig from his water canteen, he continued to walk downhill, carefully and surely stepping on some grass and ground. He grabbed a tree branch to balance himself and to avoid from falling down. Footsteps became audible once again, and it made his adrenaline to go crazy. Looking down, he is few feet away from the ground with rocky road. "That's gonna hurt. When I jump there."

Footsteps again grew louder and louder in his back having two choices of going down. "Now, I'm screwed."

**JUMP**

**SAFELY CLIMB DOWN**

Since the footsteps are creeping him out, he no choice but to jump. He tossed himself few feet to the ground, making him to land in his right foot before his left foot. When he did, he clutched his right foot and hissed in pain. "Fuck, okay that hurts. Never ever jump from that distance anymore."

Forcing himself to stand up, he realized he sprained his right ankle, making him to limp his way out of the woods. Realizing that his feet isn't helping he pulled out his knife and slashed it into some tree to make himself a crutch. He grabbed his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and turned it on. "Okay, signals are kinda strong here." He said wincing in pain from his right ankle.

Then, he turned and opened the phone application and dialed the first person he always dialed. He stayed for few moments while he took another swig of water from his canteen. The phone rang for few moments until the receiver picked up. "Hello?"

"Sis? It's me." He replied, confirming himself.

"Oh? Jacob? Do you need something?" The caller, his sister, asked him through the phone.

"Aren't you busy? Or having a date with Greenie today?"

He could hear his sister laughed. "Jacob, I told you a million times, I broke up with Henry few days ago, now he is back in India."

"Thank God." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Well sister Evie, while on my hike few minutes ago and I don't know why I am still standing but I sprained my ankle."

"Ouch, so?"

"And I am in the middle of nowhere, I dunno. You can track me down right?"

"Just a sec." Her sister inquired before putting the phone down but not the call entirely. Jacob wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead using his leather jacket. Few moments later his sister went back on her phone. "Somehow, I can. If you maintain you phone signal, I can track you down using my gps, unless your phone is low or something, and judging your location, maybe I can arrive there for 6 hours, tops, depends on the traffic."

"Six hours? God how did I ended up here?"

"Hey your the hiker, not me. Check your phone of it has enough battery left." Jacob then checked it. 58% left on his battery life, large enough until his sister arrives or such. "Well?"

"I still have a large battery life, and will you pick me up?"

"Of course Jacob, you're my brother. Now anyways, go find some shelter or anything. You may find some towns or barns for you to stay in and put some ice in your ankle."

"I can't wait. " Jacob muttered, he stopped the call. Clutching on his tree stick as his support to avoid falling down from his sprained right ankle, he limped his way further to the woods until something caught his eye.  Moving forward, and further, out of the trees and vegetation, a large, old building were standing in front of him. He looked at the sign and read it mindlessly. "Davenport Brewery? This looks abandoned but seems cozy for my ankle to rest, but it is kinda scary."

His ankle is killing him right now as he kept staring on the abandoned building with interest. Choices clouded his mind, whether he would go even further and find places like this with human or stay here to let his right ankle rest. He sighed. "Now what?"

**STAY at the BREWERY**

**Keep MOVING**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bounded by Love

Who never thought morning can be as degrading to tell as the sun rising and waking up way earlier than expected. That’s what Desmond did, lying on his back and still ad his eyes open for more than a night. Still couldn’t stop thinking about the trip and plans to make investigation, Claudia seems pretty happy and satisfied with the results of their visitation to Mr. Haytham Kenway. His alarm clock sounded indicating that it’s time to wake up, even though he is already was.

Never once Claudia thought sleeping in her bedroom with two of her brothers sleeping at the room beside her and looking at the empty bed and still looked clean and tidied up. She brushed up her tears, knowing he’s been missing far too long, she missed him and his charm even she hated it. She can still see him lying down, texting some girl and dump her on the next morning. He would often play a guitar and lulled her to sleep, giving her a brotherly kiss. Now that things have changed, maybe she would never ever have that kind of moment ever again.

Feeling not sleepy at all, Haytham began to stroll around the living corners of his house, looking at his prize and agendas, his certificate and awards for the best employee of the month. Purple Heart medallion for having injury in action to save a civilian. Out of the corner of his eye, the picture of his son, who wore black toga, with a graduation hat indicating his graduation in high school. Even they don’t see eye to eye, Haytham wanted him to be a police officer just like him and his son wanted to be a Nature specialist. Resulting Connor to leave the house and never came back. He lost his wife, three months later after knowing his son was never found. He found himself, clouded in his own thinking, why would he be living in a living hell, if he can’t move from the past. That something he saw from Claudia previously just to see his older brother. Part of him wanted to accompany them and the other made him feel scared, and to be feel ashamed not filling the role as a father.

Shaun didn’t know what to feel, excited or scared. Excited because he would be contributing his own knowledge from his criminology and technology to his friends and hopefully they can get anything from his own ideas. Scared because of the happenings, missing and killings were on the news and it looks like they are chasing myth or a supernatural thing or a psycho man kidnapping anyone who came across against his will. But it was his passion that drives him further and further to his own hobby and dream, investigating fascinating scenes. If he and his friends can solve this, he would be the happiest man on earth.

As the sun began to rise, Rebecca had her camera ready and to be fully charged before the trip. She had to admit, she never agreed this once until Shaun reluctantly agreed knowing the fact that guy eats mystery for breakfast, she does feel like Desmond unsure about the plan, but Ezio was their friend also and she was surprised when Haytham revealed that his son was also missing, she was determined to help people even as a camera woman to shoot and record anything from that abandoned place. But at least she is valuable as a friend and can live it all for now.

Sunrise was the first thing to expect to start a day, a lone man on the side of the tree looking up at the dense forest, trying to let his feet recover from an unnecessary sprain on his ankle late at night. Decided NOT to stay on the abandoned place until her sister arrives and he couldn’t move any further since his ankle is killing him so badly, he wanted to end it right now. Walking ahead with a crutch on his arm to support his ankle, wrapped around with a torn handkerchief that he recently applied, he managed to maintain his balance as he walked around. He stopped, hearing a strange noise of someone’s footsteps.

He made sure that he wasn’t walking, just in case that he already is but not minding it. He turned around as his heart began to beat wildly like a horse in a horse race, he turned back and began walking ahead. It can be a human stalking him or just a bear or a pack of wolves ready to feast him. Footsteps sounded that it is coming nearer and nearer and still audible thanks to the vegetation around him. Sweat began to fall down like bullets on his forehead, he wiped it as he clutched his stick and poked the plants around him. “Nothing, but I could swore I can hear it here.”

Another step is audible made him to shiver in fear and surprise, why does this scare him, without thinking he began limping away to avoid anything that causes trouble, animals or anything that looks like a monster, even a monster looks bad right now. But the opposite happens, the footsteps kept on following him and he could swear he can hear a snicker, he was stalked. The sound grew nearer and nearer until it stopped.

**Jacob:**

**CHECK the SURROUNDINGS**

**TAUNT the MYSTERIOUS STALKER**

Knowing what to do, he walked straight around the bushes checking if there is a sign of a human being, he began to poke every plant that can be a hiding place for a stalker, he whacked it a plenty of times and there was no sign of it. Jacob laughed nervously as if he was thinking he was going crazy. “You know mate? Whoever you are, I’m sure you have plenty of things to do rather to stalk me and jump me anytime.”

Still receiving no response, he sighed again. “Great? You can just hide there while I am talking nothing but some piece of freaking woods.” He then turned to his front and began limping away.

Until, someone tackled from behind.

With his surprise, he took his clutch and strike the attacker as the stranger grabbed him around his waist and looked like it was different than stabbing him on the back. He successfully removed the hands away from him and began to move away while holding his injured ankle and dragged himself away to safety.

But the stranger didn’t even have a hard time to recover and to chase him down. The stranger was wearing a dark hood covering its features but not its grim smile that made Jacob having shivers. Jacob began to panic as he raise his stick in terms of protection, until the stranger removed its hood.

“Jesus, Evie, you could have killed me!” The man spoke as his twin sister revealed herself and began to laugh like a maniac. “Well hope you’re happy my dear sister.”

“You should have seen your face, what would George would say when he sees you panicking like a small child.” His sister, Evie teased walking near to Jacob. She looked around then gave Jacob a toothy grin.

“Not funny.”

“Oh, is that how you say thanks for your sister who drove for hours just to pick my little brother?” Evie couldn’t help but to be amused with her choice of words to taunt her brother. Jacob shrugged but smiled as he pointed on his hurting ankle. “Ouch, that hurts.”

“I bet you never had a chance to have an ankle injury because Greenie never leaves you on his sight.” Jacob commented making Evie to frown in his comments, but then shrugged it off leaving Jacob to be confused and all. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just you know. Tired from the trip.” She answered with a massive yawn that escaped her mouth.

“Well? If you can help me, we could be in your car having rest and to have something to have my ankle stop hurting so badly.” Jacob suggested, making Evie smiled tiredly as she reached out for his hand, which she accepted.

**Jacob:**

**HAVE her to PULL you UP**

**PULL her to a MASSIVE HUG**

With a mischievous he pulled her, with Evie off her guard then pulled her into his chest and gave her a brotherly love. She squealed in response as she was enveloped by the hug of his brother, she returned it of course and began smiling devilishly. Jacob took time to admire her sister’s eyes and freckles that made him remember the senior prom where he asked her to be her date, even though they are siblings, but Evie accepted knowing that nobody on their class wanted to date her, simply because Jacob shooed them away.

Evie realizes that his brother was staring at her, looked down and a blush crept around her cheeks. She never intended to look at her brother’s eyes and scars but often scolded herself for staring so long, ‘Stop staring, Evie, he is your brother’ but that doesn’t stop her admiring his brother from afar. To break the silence, she spoke silently. “So?”

“So?”

“Stop staring Jacob.” She scolded making Jacob to look away while his face turned red by his sister’s embarrassment. Jacob still holding his sister on her waist made him to think that he craved for her, not as a sister but as a lover.

Wait, what?

Jacob mentally slapped himself, knowing that his father wouldn’t agree to this. Loving her sister on her boundaries was good idea, but Jacob wanted more and deeper intimate relationship through Evie. Plus their father was dead, before they went to college, so is there mother. Something in his heart wanted to push him to chase his sister even knowing that is not right. It is his own blood and flesh, born the same date, and had the same surname, his cravings and wanting would be controlled just for Evie’s sake. He slowly let go of her hips and cupped her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Evie smiled and went up offering her hand again. Jacob knew, especially that kiss was meant not for brotherly care and love. Did he love his sister? A best friend, yes. A sister, of course. A lover? Well that is out of the topic but he loved her more than just brothers and sisters. Does Evie felt the same? No can do.

“Are you going to sit there all day?”

**Jacob:**

**Be FLIRTY**

**Be RESPECTFUL**

“Yeah, sure. I wouldn’t mind. But can you help me out, because my feet is killing me.” He spoke and grabbing Evie’s hand and made him to stand up. Looking at her height, he was tempted to wrap around her shoulder to gain his balance, but since he RESPECT her, he uses the tree branch a support while Evie began navigating around the woods. They walked slowly, until passing the brewery that Jacob passed yesterday. “Is it me or does that brewery looked creepy and weird?”

“Well history, speaks for themselves. I’ve read some details about that brewery.” Evie replied and Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“No books or information can escape you, right?” he teased, nudging her shoulder, Evie shrugged for a moment before continuing. “I say, the Davenport Brewery, founded in 1898, by an African man named Adewale, and forgive me since I forgot his last name. Anyway, his business grew and began to build a large factory of brewery and named it “The Jackdaw” with his partner, Calico Jack. The two began to build up the fame and the Jackdaw was one of the finest wine in that time.”

“That’s why gramps kept three bottles of it.” Jacob added making Evie smiled in that memory.

“Anyways, the Jackdaw continued until the Great War.” Evie’s tone turned dark and a bit gloomy. “Adewale was killed by murderer, Shay Patrick Cormac and Calico was imprisoned to the death. With no ownership, a man named Achilles Davenport bought the company and renamed it “Davenport Brewery” and it was a massive hit in the late 1950s. Sadly, same as the first owner, Achilles was also killed by a murderer but this time he is unknown. That time the company closed down and this one is the main building. People nowadays, claiming that ghosts of the three owners were haunting on this very building hoping one day that the murderer who killed them will be sent and drag to hell. News recently popped that twelve people went missing two years ago to now and they were last seen here.”

“Now that’s creepy.” Jacob couldn’t help but to shiver and to comment about the spooky brewery and the story behind it. “Good thing I didn’t find myself sleeping here.”

“Now, we can go and find my car, that would be a great idea, this place is giving me creeps already.” The twin brother agreed as the two trekked in the distance. Not knowing a lone figure in the shadows of the brewery were watching them.

The group’s road trip were quiet as usual. Even as Mr. Kenway played some upbeat music on the radio but it doesn’t seem to cheer the teens to their cheerful self. Desmond were busy looking every tree that passed around, Shaun was talking with Rebecca about crimes and investigation, while Rebecca was cleaning her camera. Claudia seems to be occupied in her mind, as Haytham took a turn around the road and sped up the vehicle. “We left in the afternoon, like 3 pm. We can arrive at around 5 or 7.”

“Why does it have to be night?” Desmond on the shotgun, asked with sarcasm on his voice. Haytham sighed as he slowed the vehicle in the upcoming traffic with cars lined around the front in the highway. “We agreed to be afternoon, I didn’t know that the place where we are investigating were this far?”

“You guys should agree about the time management, maybe your parents had you to carry some errands or such.” Haytham spoke still his eyes were on the road.

Desmond smiled before replying. “You should’ve seen my dad, cause he looks like an idiot asking me to do errands while he himself is sitting on his ass and doing something on the laptop.”

“What does your father do?” Haytham asked, as he honked on the car in front of him “Bloody bastard you could have hit somebody!” He snapped before turning to Desmond and smiled. “Sorry about that, I have low patience when it comes with rowdy drivers on traffic lanes, so back to the question?”

“My dad’s like a consultant or something, I forgot, do you have any questions?” Desmond asked, groaning.

**Haytham:**

**ASK more Further QUESTIONS**

**SAY NOTHING**

With a smile he turned his eyes on the road as the car sped up again and overtaking cars and other vehicles they could pass by. Desmond eyes grew tired and began to take a nap on his bedside. The radio began to play a guitar riff, which also came with a familiar lyrics.

_I’m on Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

_I’m on Highway to Hell_

_Highway to Hell_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know you’re going to ask my about the relationship of Jacob and Evie. My answer is that Jacob would be the one attracted to Evie that will affect his character making the story more complicated, which is hard but I love challenging stories, and complex not only to Evie’s character but to other as well. Especially on Claudia seeing how close they are.  
> If you are curious who the Characters are, I guess I can add them with their background.  
> *Desmond, Rebecca, Shaun- Friends with Claudia who tried to help her to know the fate of her brother, and their friend  
> *Claudia- the group’s friend sister, as well as their friend.  
> *Haytham- codename Officer James, he lost his son in the brewery 2 years ago and accompanied the 4 teens in their search in return of finding his long lost son.  
> *Jacob: a Hiker.  
> *Evie: Jacob’s sister and love interest.  
> *Altair: TBA  
> *Arno: TBA  
> *Elise: TBA  
> *Ezio: Claudia’s long lost brother whose fate is unknown  
> *Connor: Haytham’s lost son whose fate is also unknown  
> *Lone Stranger: TBA

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am new to this website so can you please give me ideas how to operate this thing? it would be much appreciated. anyways, what do you guys think?


End file.
